


I Just Wanna (I Just Wanna Do)

by Chengyaaan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chengyaaan/pseuds/Chengyaaan
Summary: Wooseok never imagined in his twenty three years of life that he would eventually find himself in bed, fully naked, mouth stuffed full of a stranger's cock.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	I Just Wanna (I Just Wanna Do)

Wooseok never imagined that he would be in this situation.

Never imagined his usual introvert self getting drunk enough to leave his group of friends to mingle with other people in the club they were in. 

He specially never imagined in his twenty three years of life that he would eventually find himself in bed, fully naked, mouth stuffed full of a stranger's cock.

_ But I'm straight _ . Wooseok thought as his tongue felt the veins beneath the underside of the man's dick. 

Said man chuckled, pausing his soft thrust into Wooseok's mouth. 

"Of course you are, princess. We can stop if you want to though."

Shit, he must've mumbled it out loud even with his mouth full. Wooseok subconsciously swallowed around the cock in nervousness, prompting the bigger man to groan and place his hand on his head as he continued his gentle thrust. 

It's not like he didn't enjoy the sensation of the warm member pulsating in his mouth. He didn't mind the initial taste of sweat when he first gave it tentative licks, knowing that he was grinding unto it when they were still dancing in the club. 

And the guy was definitely attractive, even in Wooseok's books. He liked how his fox-like eyes, that first looked sharp and intimidating, always turned into crescent half moons whenever he laughed at Wooseok's lame jokes. Even now, he found great satisfaction in seeing this tough looking man with his cool gun tattoo moaning softly for him. Satisfied that he could make this sexy stranger hard, and that he's making him feel good. 

But he's straight, he thinks again, and he's not sure if he was even doing this right. 

The hand on his head then moved under Wooseok's chin, tilting his head up slightly so that Wooseok could see the man's eyes looking at him. 

"You're doing great, princess. Feels good," he moaned, sensing the smaller man's uncertainty. Wooseok preened at the compliment, sucking more eagerly on the man's cock. 

The man groaned as he pushed more forcefully into Wooseok's mouth, but not too much to make him gagged. 

"God, I can't believe this is your first time giving a blowjob. You're too pretty with a cock in your mouth," the man said as he touched Wooseok's wet bottom lip, pushing two fingers in along with his member. Wooseok tried to reach for the fingers with his tongue, causing his cheek to bulge out from the man's dick.

"How can a man look at you and not want to just devour you?" The man asked. Wooseok closed his eyes as he enjoyed listening to the man's soft and slightly high toned voice. 

Suddenly, the fingers and the member were out of Wooseok's mouth as he was pulled up to have them replaced by the man's lips. 

He was pushed on his back as he and the man fought over dominance over each other's mouth. Lips, tongue and even teeth working hard as Wooseok's mind reeled at how he also did not mind kissing this man. 

Hands were roaming all over his body, leaving scorching heat and desire through every touch. Wooseok himself could not help but wrap his arm around the man's back and grip his hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, if that was even possible. 

He could hear the man ruffle through things on the side table beside them, but Wooseok was too distracted by the man biting his lower lip to care about what he was doing. 

It was only when he felt a wet finger prodding on his back entrance did Wooseok realise where this was heading. His whole body froze as he opened his eyes to find the stranger looking back at him with blown out pupils, breathing hard from their actions. 

"Sorry, I thought…" the stranger began. "Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed-" 

The man moved to push himself away from Wooseok, only for him to hold onto the man in place. The stranger's thigh accidentally brushed across his erection during this and it was only then did Wooseok realise how hard he had been the entire time. 

He was hard. He liked kissing this man. And he would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that the idea of continuing was tempting.

But he had never been sexually attracted to a man before, never thought he would touch another dude's dick in his life, and he definitely never thought he would ever put anything in his ass that wasn't for medical purposes. 

The man could tell that Wooseok was not fully sure of the situation. They had been drinking while they were in the club and he didn't want to take advantage of the smaller man's intoxication. 

But Wooseok stopped him again when he tried to give him some space. 

"Wait! I-," Wooseok paused, trying to think straight. "I… I was just…"

The man smiled kindly, the half moon crescents present.

"Look it's okay, princess. We don't have to. We can fool around some other way," he tried reassuring the other. 

But Wooseok thinks he would never feel this way ever again. Or at least, never with another man. 

Besides he felt safe with this stranger and he certainly, certainly, found him very desirable. He didn't know when he would ever let another guy get this close with him again anyways, didn't think he would ever want someone like this again. 

"I've just…" Wooseok licked his lips. It's either now or never. 

"I've just never… never had anyone touch there before…" he whispered softly. He realised how small he sounded, regretting saying it, and not wanting to look at the other's reaction. 

But the man only moved slowly back over him, face inching closer to his face, forcing Wooseok to look back. There was no mock or ridicule in the other's eye, as to what Wooseok expected. There was only gentleness and care present as the man softly pressed a kiss on Wooseok's lips, looking at him again for any sign of rejection. 

When he saw none, Wooseok saw the beautiful stranger smile softly before he closed his eyes, taking in the kiss the other was giving him.

The kiss was not hot and rushed like how it was just a few moments ago, instead this kiss felt so meaningful and special. It was such a sensual kiss for two strangers who only met a few hours ago to have. 

He was so lost in all of this sensations that it was only when the man briefly paused to ask for permission did Wooseok realise that they were back to their initial position, a lubed finger gently rubbing against his entrance. 

This time though, Wooseok's body was relaxed, heart beating quickly in his chest as he nodded and waited for the man to continue.

At first, the prodding felt weird. He could tell that the stranger was wary of pushing in too hard. But as his body gave way to the intruding finger, a whimper came out of Wooseok's mouth, and his body constricted in response once again. 

The man paused, dipping his head down to kiss Wooseok. Once the smaller man's body relaxed, the stranger continued his ministrations until his finger was up to the knuckle. 

Wooseok felt some discomfort as the man slowly pushed his finger in and out of him. But the man's tongue gliding with his own was pleasing enough for him to ignore it. 

It was only when another finger tried entering his body did Wooseok whimper again in pain. 

"Shhh," the man tenderly shushed as he paused his fingers movement. "It'll feel good soon, I promise."

He peppered small kisses around Wooseok's face, watching his expression for any further sign of hurt. When he did, the man's other hand slowly traveled down his body and took hold of Wooseok's member. 

Wooseok scrunched his eyes closed, moaning, as his body and mind tried to make sense of both the pleasure and pain it was simultaneously feeling. 

He could feel kisses down his neck, to his collarbones, then to one of his nubs as another finger was added. 

Wooseok was breathing hard, hips slowly rising to meet with the motion of the man's fingers around his shaft. 

Warmth gathered in his lower abdomen as he felt teeth softly biting his nipple only for a hot tongue to sooth it right after. 

Wooseok was already a moaning mess when suddenly, the man's fingers reached a spot somewhere deep into him that he'd never felt before and a flash of ecstasy raised through Wooseok's body, causing him to reach his climax in the other's hold. 

Wooseok could hear the man go through the bedside table as he rode his orgasm on the fingers inside him that never stopped slowly moving. 

"You did so well, princess," the man praised him again breathlessly. 

Wooseok opened his eyes to see stars sparkling in the other's eyes, mouth set with an irresistible smirk, as he moved closer again to give him another mind blowing kiss. Smiling against Wooseok's lips as the smaller man eagerly responded back. 

He finally let go when they needed the air, and he watched in awe as Wooseok looked back at him, face blushed, plump lips left open as he gasped for air. 

"God. You're so beautiful."

The words only served to stir arousal in Wooseok, making him pull the other closer to him, feeling his warm skin against his body. 

He felt the man's erection between them as the other finally found what he was looking for. 

Realisation dawned on Wooseok as the stranger smiled at him cheekily before he bit onto the condom wrapper and ripped it open with just his mouth. 

He carefully placed the condom on his member and spread lube all over it as he slowly pumped his hand up and down, watching Wooseok look at him silently. 

Wooseok felt himself harden as the man's eyes roamed all over his body before it settled on his lips. 

He moved closer again as he captured Wooseok's lips for the nth time. 

"I can't seem to stop kissing you," he whispered, more to himself than to Wooseok. He moved between the smaller man's legs, one hand on Wooseok's hip, the other brushing a strand of hair away from his eyes. 

"Last chance, princess," he said, waiting for other's response and smiling as Wooseok nodded his head as confirmation.

The man tried to distract Wooseok again with a kiss as he guided his cock to the smaller man's hole. He had tried loosening him up as much as he could, but if what he said about this being his first time was true, then he knew that he was bound to feel pain and he wanted to ease some of it. 

His first try was futile, Wooseok's body was once again taut in suspense. 

"You need to relax, princess," the man coaxed. Wooseok fought hard with his initial reactions and lulled his body to relax. 

"That's it," the man said, trying to push in again. His entrance was slowly letting the man's tip in, but just as his head was about to fully enter, Wooseok's body decided to constrict in anxiety. 

"Wait, wait-" he pleaded as the man paused.

The man looked at him with worried eyes as he wiped the tears that escaped Wooseok's eyes. 

"Don't cry. I'm not trying to hurt you," he whispered. 

"I- yeah, no, it's just…"

Wooseok knew that the other was being very gentle as well as very patient with him. And even though the man was not pushing in, the constant pressure he was putting on his entrance was fueling an itch inside of him that he wanted the man to reach. But still...

"I don't even know your name," he finished, realising that he had been this far with this man without that even introducing themselves. 

The man's eyebrows furrowed as he tilted his head, looking at Wooseok. A second passed before he chuckled and moved closer to him again.

"Seungyoun," the whispered against Wooseok's lips. "Cho Seungyoun, twenty three years old, music major at pdx university."

Oh. He goes to the same university as him. 

"Kim-" he began to introduce himself only for Seungyoun to interrupt him. 

"-Wooseok. Also twenty three. Drama major at-"

"Pdx university…" they both finished. 

Seungyoun chuckled again. 

"It was nice to meet you Wooseok-shi. But maybe we shouldn't go further, it seems you're more drunk then we both thought," Seungyoun suggested. 

"No, wait," Wooseok wrapped his legs around the other's waist to stop the man from going.

"I want to- oh!" 

Seungyoun had managed to push the head of his penis in as they were talking and Wooseok found the intrusion less frightening than he thought. 

"God, that's it, princess," Seungyoun moaned as his hips moved around but not pushing further in to let Wooseok be accustomed to the feeling.

The feeling was definitely unfamiliar to Wooseok, and the stretch as Seungyoun began pushing in definitely stung, but Wooseok was too busy swimming in the other's praises to really notice. 

"You feel so good, princess," Seungyoun said, leaving love bites all over Wooseok's neck. 

"So tight and hot around me."

Wooseok shivered in arousal, mind trying to juggle between Seungyoun's soft lips on his shoulder, Seungyoun's strong hands gripping his jaw and hip, Seungyoun's thick cock buried deep inside him. 

"Seungyoun-ah," he moaned, as he felt his insides engulfing the other's member to the hilt. Wooseok looked down to see the barrel of Seungyoun's gun tattoo pointing at where they were joined together, the visual so arousing he thought he was going to cum again just at the sight. 

Wooseok's body tensed as he tried to hold off his climax, but the increased tightness around Seungyoun's cock made the bigger man groan and buck reflexively into the other. 

"God, princess. You're so perfect for me."

Wooseok felt the other's cock twitch inside of him and he moaned his name again.

His toes curled as the man above him pulled his hips back only to thrust roughly into him. Wooseok could feel his insides gripping tightly around Seungyoun's meat and loved how it always seemed to drive even deeper into him every thrust that he takes.

"Does it feel good, princess?" Seungyoun asked as he moved forward to look at the other's reaction. 

The change in the angle caused Wooseok to grip unto the pillow beneath his head, holding on for his dear life, becoming a moaning mess as Seungyoun pistoned into him.

A sharp tug of his hair snapped him out of the immense pleasure he was feeling, unfocused eyes finally meeting Seungyoun's lustful gaze.

"I asked you a question, princess. Does it feel good?"

"Fuck yes," Wooseok moaned, nodding his head mindlessly. "So good, Seungyoun. Oh fuck!"

Hearing the other swear made Seungyoun growl in satisfaction, adjusting his grip onto the other so that he was able to drive onto Wooseok's sweet spot every time he sunk himself deep into the smaller man's body. 

Wooseok's mind was not thinking coherently anymore. His whole being was just bombarded with so many sensations that he thought he was going to go insane. 

The sound of skin slapping against each other resonated in Wooseok's ears. They were sweating so much, it felt like Wooseok was having a fever, but he couldn't bear with even the thought of being apart from the other.

Wooseok pulled Seungyoun's head closer to his face so that they could lock their lips into another bruising kiss. The taste of Seungyoun's tongue was so addicting too, he couldn't help but always draw closer for more whenever the other would let go for some air. 

"Oh, princess."

The sight of Seungyoun's glistening broad shoulders, the sight of the strand of hair that fell limply over his forehead, the way his mouth was open as he gasped for air sent electrical signals all over Wooseok's body. 

Even though Seungyoun was abusing his prostate with his animalistic pace, Wooseok still felt so cared for and safe by the way the other was tenderly holding him, by how beneath all the lust in Seungyoun's eyes, he could tell that the other was still watching his reactions for any signs of hurt.

Wooseok wondered how that was possible, how comfortable and intimate he felt with the other despite only knowing him for a few hours. 

It was only when an overwhelming sense of pleasure began building up inside of him did Wooseok's mind become clouded with uncertainty. He had never felt this feeling, the feeling of reaching climax without having his cock stimulated. Sure he had cummed before with Seungyoun's fingers inside him, but Seungyoun had also been touching his cock and nipples along and so there was a form of familiarity in what happened.

This, though, was unfamiliar and so Wooseok held Seungyoun closer, eyes asking if what he was feeling was normal. 

Seungyoun seemed to have understood what was going on in the other's mind, as he halted his punishing pace to instead push slow and deep thrust into the other. 

"That's it, princess. I know you're so close."

Wooseok gasped every time Seungyoun buried himself into him. 

"Oh princess, you've been so good. I'm close too," Seungyoun moaned as he worked harder to hit Wooseok's sweet spot. 

Seungyoun's close. He's feeling good too. Wooseok is making him feel good. 

"Come for me, Wooseok-ah."

It was Seungyoun's words that pushed him over the edge, insides pulsating in pleasure as he keened in satisfaction. Clutching onto the Seungyoun as his untouched cock spurted all over their abdomen.

Seungyoun then gave one final thrust as he bit down on Wooseok's shoulder, muffling his own moans so that he could hear the smaller man's mantra of Seungyoun's name. 

Wooseok could feel Seungyoun's cock jerk inside of him as he pumped him off his warm cum. 

Wooseok wondered how it would have felt like without the condom. He thought about how he wanted Seungyoun to fill him to his core the next time they had the chance. He also wondered when that could possibly be. 

Wooseok closed his eyes as he held the panting Seungyoun in place above him, his softening cock still buried deep inside him.

Wooseok hoped it would happen soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at 3am in the morning and felt the need to write this. I swear it was all 착착's fault.


End file.
